Rencontre et Réunion
by Llyza
Summary: AU - Inoue Orihime va faire une brève mais intense rencontre avec un jeune homme aux sourcils froncés qu'elle n'oubliera pas de sitôt. Pairing : IchiHime. Enjoy!
1. Rencontre

_Bonjour bonsoir ! Ca faisait longtemps !_

_Alors, ceci est mon premier AU, l'atmosphère est un peu différente de mes autres fics (du moins j'en ai eu l'impression en écrivant)._

_En fait, c'est basé (mais uniquement le principe de base) sur ce qui est réellement arrivé à une de mes amies lors de notre stage au Salon du livre de la jeunesse. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez_

_~Llyza_

* * *

**Rencontre**

* * *

Le salon du livre pour la jeunesse. Inoue Orihime étant la jeune fille adorable, aimante et bibliothécaire en herbe qu'elle était, n'a pu résister à l'envie de participer bénévolement à un tel évènement destiné aux enfants. Ce petit festival du livre devait durer une semaine. Elle en était déjà à son 3è jour et tout se déroulait à merveille. Son travail consistait à tenir le stand d'un libraire venu représenter un éditeur particulier. Du matin au soir, Orihime voyait de nombreux groupes de bambins accompagnés de leurs chaperons, des ados également, ainsi qu'adultes de tout âge. La jolie rousse les écoutait, les regardait se souvenir d'un roman qu'ils avaient lu, observait les yeux des enfants s'émerveiller devant des livres d'images et conseillait les personnes qui venaient lui demander son avis.

Ce jour-là, Orihime allait accompagner une classe et son institutrice à une rencontre avec un jeune auteur qui s'était tout spécialement déplacé pour l'occasion.

'_Ah! J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt arriver!'_ On pouvait la voir trépigner d'impatience, un grand sourire d'anticipation à l'idée de voir le jeune romancier qui avait écrit le petit chef-d'œuvre qu'elle avait dévoré en une journée.

Quand l'heure convenue arriva, Orihime se rendit à la zone d'accueil et n'eut qu'à attendre quelques minutes avant qu'une trentaine d'élèves de 11 ans ne débarque. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se ranger à côté d'elle en reconnaissant le nom de leur établissement sur le panneau que la jeune femme maintenait en l'air de façon à ce qu'il soit bien visible. Elle les accueillit d'un sourire éclatant dont elle seule connaissait le secret :

« Bonjour tout le monde! Je m'appelle Orihime et c'est moi qui vais assister à la visite d'aujourd'hui avec vous! Est-ce que votre sensei est là? »

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il entra. Un jeune homme au visage anguleux, ferme, les sourcils froncés et les cheveux d'une curieuse teinte orangée qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler sa propre chevelure, bien que la sienne était légèrement plus foncée. Orihime ne tarda pas à décider qu'il avait le plus beau regard qui lui avait été donné de contempler : d'un marron chocolaté et d'une profonde intensité. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il s'adressa à elle :

« Vous êtes la personne qui nous guide sur le salon? » l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton catégorique mais tout-à-fait agréable à entendre.

« A-euh... Pardon? » La rouquine n'y comprenait plus rien. Un moment, elle attendait une institutrice pour emmener une classe à une rencontre avec un auteur, puis un beau jeune homme parfaitement inconnu lui demandait d'être son guide? Les petits hommes bleus n'étaient pas assez cruels pour lui jouer un tel tour...

~~~0000~~~

Kurosaki Ichigo resta un instant fasciné par l'expression unique d'incompréhension qu'affichait la jeune femme devant lui. Il y avait quelque de vraiment mignon dans la manière dont elle tenait savamment son panneau avec les bras croisés et un doigt contre la joue, la bouche épousant la forme d'un petit "o" et un sourcil froncé. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Il avait hâte d'en finir avec cette visite de classe.

« Désolé. Il semblerait qu'on ne vous ait pas prévenue mais le sensei de ces enfants est tombée malade hier soir et m'a appelé pour la remplacer en urgence aujourd'hui. » expliqua-t-il rapidement.

« A-Oh! Eh bien... Il n'y a aucun problème, Monsieur...? »

'_Ah! Idiot! Oublier de te présenter. De quoi t'as l'air maintenant? Et pourquoi je me fait du soucis d'abord?'_ s'inquiéta-t-il intérieurement avant de reprendre précipitamment :

« K-Kurosaki! Kurosaki Ichigo. » tenta-t-il avec un air un peu gêné. "Enchanté, Mademoiselle?" continua-t-il en tendant sa main en signe de salut.

« Inoue Orihime. » répondit-elle d'un joli sourire, les joues roses, en glissant timidement sa main dans la sienne, qui lui semblait soudain énorme.

'_Wow... j'me sens tout drôle.'_ pensa Ichigo sans se rendre compte que ses propres joues s'empourpraient discrètement.

~~~0000~~~

Les deux jeunes gens revinrent à la réalité au moment où ils rompirent le contact physique et par le fait que les élèves commençaient à s'agiter. Orihime fit alors un gros effort pour reporter toute son attention sur eux. Elle remarqua ensuite que tous les enfants avaient apporté leur propre exemplaire de l'œuvre écrite par l'auteur qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rencontrer. La jeune fille ne put alors contenir son excitation et sur le chemin qui les menait au lieu de rendez-vous avec l'écrivain, elle posa de nombreuses questions à ses petits visiteurs :

« Vous savez qui vous allez rencontrer? »

« Vous avez tous lu le livre en classe avec votre sensei? »

« Vous aussi vous avez adoré l'histoire? »

« Quel est votre passage préféré? Le mien c'est celui où... »

etc.

Elle était tellement obnubilée par la classe qu'elle en avait presque oublié le jeune professeur qui les accompagnait.

~~~0000~~~

Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la jeune femme enthousiaste qui les avait accueillis. Car c'était bien le mot pour la décrire. Lorsqu'il devait organiser des visites de classe avec ses élèves du secondaire, les accompagnateurs étaient toujours sinistres et on pouvait lire sur leurs visages qu'ils espéraient se débarrasser au plus vite des invités et de leur punk de sensei. Ça le changeait de s'occuper d'une classe du primaire. Il n'en était pas enchanté au départ, lui qui supporte mal les plus jeunes. Mais là, ses regrets d'avoir accepter ce remplacement s'étaient envolés.

'_Si toutes les assistantes pouvaient être comme elle...'_ se trouve-t-il à penser, avant de changer brusquement d'avis. _'Nan, si elles étaient toutes aussi belles et gentilles, tous les professeurs se mettraient aux projets extrascolaires plutôt que de préparer leurs cours, et j'en connais plus d'un qui ne se gênerait pas pour essayer de profiter d'elle.'_

~~~0000~~~

Pendant les dernières minutes qui les séparaient de la petite salle de rencontre, Orihime avait pu décrypter différentes émotions passées sur le visage du jeune homme à la crinière orange. Il paraissait d'abord tout simplement distrait, ensuite il avait arboré un air qui traduisait une sorte de soulagement, pour enfin retourner à une moue de mécontentement, les sourcils froncés. Curieusement, la jolie rousse trouvait que la dernière expression lui allait vraiment bien, chose qu'un petit je-ne-sais-quoi dans sa poitrine lui avait suggéré. Mais elle dut sortir le professeur de sa rêverie pour pouvoir poursuivre les activités :

« Hum... Kurosaki-san? » l'appela-t-elle doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

« Hein? » articula Ichigo, revenant du petit monde de ses pensées, ce qui ne manqua d'arracher un petit rire amusé de la demoiselle qui lui faisait face. Aussi reprit-elle, toujours le sourire aux lèvres :

« Nous sommes arrivés Kurosaki-san. Je vous laisse donner vos instructions aux enfants avant de débuter l'entrevue avec l'auteur. »

« Oh, merci. Et... vous pouvez laisser tomber le "-san" si vous voulez, c'est plutôt à mon père qu'on s'adresse comme ça. » ajouta-t-il.

« Je peux vous appeler Kurosaki-kun alors? » s'enquit-elle immédiatement en tapant joyeusement des mains, et quand le jeune homme acquiesça, elle termina en rosissant « Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous aussi arrêter les formalités? »

« D'accord... Inoue. » essaya-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Et cela sembla faire plaisir à la jeune dont les grands yeux souriaient à eux seuls.

~~~0000~~~

Ils s'étaient assis côte à côte dans la petite salle qui servait de lieu de rencontre avec l'écrivain. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu, Orihime ne prêta pour ainsi dire pas attention à ce dernier alors qu'elle était tellement impatiente. Non, et elle ne le regretterait presque pas, pour avoir passé ce temps à échanger des regards du coin de l'œil, quelques petites conversations et sourires discrets avec l'homme se tenant à ses côtés.

~~~0000~~~

Ichigo lui avait demandé de lui faire un rapide résumé du livre en question pour pouvoir suivre un peu l'entretien, étant donné qu'il n'était remplaçant que pour la journée. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait la proximité de la charmante jeune femme. Il ressentait comme une espèce de mélange entre un grand bien-être et une légère nervosité, le résultat étant tout-à-fait agréable.

Et il se trouvait à espérer que ces sentiments étaient réciproques. En effet, à chaque frôlement ou chaque fois que leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés par inadvertance, les pommettes de la princesse rousse s'enflammaient d'une douce teinte rouge qui venait flatter sa voluptueuse chevelure.

~~~0000~~~

L'heure était venue de mettre fin à la visite et sur le trajet qui les ramenaient vers la zone d'accueil, les enfants exprimaient leur contentement dans un grand brouhaha qui ne semblait pourtant pas déranger leur jeune sensei et leur accompagnatrice du jour. Tous deux paraissaient marcher le plus lentement possible afin de trouver quoi dire au moment de se séparer. Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant quelques temps avant qu'Orihime n'ose demander :

« Euh... Est-ce que votre école compte envoyer d'autres classes en visite sur le salon? »

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas vous répondre parce que je ne suis normalement pas en charge des classes du primaire. En fait, je suis professeur de littérature dans la branche secondaire du même établissement. »

« Vraiment?! Et quel auteur aimez-vous enseigner? »

« Heh... ça a tendance à en étonner beaucoup, mais j'ai toujours aimé aborder Shakespeare. Vous vous intéressez beaucoup à la littérature Inoue? Vu que vous participez à un évènement comme celui-ci... »

« Il le faut bien, étant donné que je suis bibliothécaire! »

Leur courte conversation dut se terminer sur le rire d'Orihime, les élèves étant prêts à remonter à bord du bus qui les avait amenés. Les deux adultes hésitaient sur les paroles à prononcer avant le départ mais un élève insistant les empêcha de s'éterniser.

Ils s'adressèrent mutuellement un regard qui demandait _'Nous reverrons-nous jamais?'_. Ichigo dut malheureusement se résoudre à la saluer pour rejoindre le bus :

« Au revoir Inoue... Peut-être à une prochaine fois... » ne put-il s'empêcher d'espérer avant de s'encourir vers ses élèves.

« Oui! À une prochaine fois! Merci de votre patience Kurosaki-kun... Au revoir. » lui cria Orihime.

Elle le regarda disparaitre tout en adressant des petits signes aux enfants qui lui faisaient leurs adieux à travers la fenêtre du véhicule. Quand ils furent hors-de-vue, la jeune femme soupira et termina sa journée en rêvassant du prince charmant à la crinière orange et aux sourcils froncés avec lequel elle n'avait pourtant passé qu'à peine plus d'une heure.

~~~0000~~~

Assis à l'avant du bus, Ichigo regardait distraitement pas la fenêtre. Il ne s'apercevait même pas que les deux petites filles assises derrière lui gloussaient en le pointant du doigt.

« Kurosaki-sensei? » appela l'une d'elle.

« Hm? » encore profondément plongé dans son petit monde.

« Vous allez revoir Orihime-san? Elle est vraiment très belle vous ne trouvez pas? » glissa l'autre sournoisement.

« J'espère... et c'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique-AH? » réagit-il enfin en fusillant du regard les deux petites chipies qui l'épiaient depuis leurs sièges. Ichigo rougit de honte de s'être laissé aller de la sorte devant des élèves et s'écria :

« Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous asseoir au fond du bus et que je ne vous revoie plus! »

Ce à quoi les enfants obéirent immédiatement, mais non sans un dernier petit ricanement. Le jeune homme, fidèle à lui-même, continua à ronchonner le reste du trajet.

'_C'est exactement pour ça que je ne travaille pas dans l'enseignement primaire! Aaah, vivement que je retrouve mes ados. Même s'ils sont difficiles, c'est toujours mieux que des lardons indisciplinés qui courent partout!'_

* * *

_Voilà, pour mon amie, il s'agissait surtout d'œillades entre elle-même et un jeune prof de français et elle ne l'a jamais revu après ça. Elle l'a un peu regretté d'ailleurs…_

_Pour la partie 'rencontrer un auteur dont j'ai lu le petit chef-d'œuvre', c'est à moi que c'est arrivé._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié, je vais essayer de pondre un 2è chapitre au plus vite !_


	2. Réunion

_Eh ben voilà, enfin le chapitre 2 !_

_Je l'ai écrit petit à petit, contrairement au premier._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira… je me suis amusée à placer les autres merveilleux personnages de Tite Kubo dans l'histoire en tout cas !_

* * *

**Réunion**

* * *

Une semaine durant, Orihime, derrière son comptoir de bibliothécaire, n'avait cessé de faire son travail en remarquant à peine les personnes auxquelles elle s'adressait. Jamais elle n'avait semblé aussi distraite, bien qu'elle le soit naturellement. Plusieurs fois sur la journée, elle redessinait dans son imaginaire les yeux chocolat du jeune professeur de littérature qu'elle avait rencontré lors du Salon du Livre jeunesse.

'_Comment se fait-il que je me sente aussi légère? À chaque fois que je pense à lui, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine.' _

Après en avoir parlé à son aînée et amie, Matsumoto Rangiku, et après nombre de taquineries sur le sujet, la jeune femme s'était rendue à l'évidence : pour la première fois de sa vie, Orihime était tombée amoureuse.

'_C'est comme si mon cœur voulait s'envoler et que je le suive pour rejoindre celui qui le fait battre si fort.'_

Durant les jours qui suivirent, le souvenir de Kurosaki Ichigo se faisait mélancolique. La jeune fille regarda vaguement par la fenêtre et murmura :

« Je veux le revoir... »

~~~0000~~~

Dans une classe de 3e année de l'école de Karakura, on pouvait voir un homme à la crinière orangée surveiller ses élèves en pleine interrogation.

'_Et merde,'_ se dit-il,_ 'je déteste n'avoir rien à faire. Si seulement j'avais quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit.'_

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas entrain de donner cours, Ichigo laissa son regard se promener jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe inévitablement sur un objet, une couleur qui la lui rappelait. Jamais encore il n'avait autant pensé à une femme. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relations amoureuses. Parmi son entourage, il y avait son garçon manqué d'amie d'enfance, Arisawa Tatsuki, et sa meilleure amie, Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo avait cru avoir des sentiments spéciaux pour celle-ci mais finit par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient spéciaux dans le sens où elle était vraiment comme un membre de sa famille. Aussi, elle s'était maintenant installée avec son petit ami, Abarai Renji, avec lequel elle était parfaitement heureuse. Pour preuve, elle frappait beaucoup plus souvent Renji que lui, ce qui était une sorte de signe d'affection chez elle, qui avait du mal exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais c'était ce qui faisait qu'on l'aimait. Malgré son fichu caractère, elle était adorable.

'_Mais pourquoi je pense à Inoue comme ça...?'_

C'était devenu plus fort que lui. Dès qu'il sortait de sa salle de classe, la belle jeune femme venait envahir son esprit de son si joli sourire, mais surtout de ses grands yeux scintillants. Dès qu'il se retrouvait dans la foule, il cherchait systématiquement une longue chevelure rousse. Ce jour-là, il se décida. Il jeta un regard déterminé à l'œuvre de Shakespeare qu'il fixait depuis une dizaine de minute et se promit de mettre ses sentiments au clair :

« Il faut que je la revoie. »

~~~0000~~~

Il se faisait tard, il était grand temps de rentrer.

Orihime se dirigeait vers la station de métro. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne vivait qu'à deux arrêts de là, car avec le monde qu'il y avait, c'était difficile de trouver une place assise. Quand elle arriva sur le quai, il lui restait 5 bonnes minutes à attendre. Elle prit alors le temps d'observer les gens qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté des rails pour prendre le métro dans le sens inverse. Tous les jours, elle voyait le même petit garçon aux cheveux étonnement argentés et aux yeux vert et froids, accompagné d'une fille au look sportif qui portait souvent une casquette sur sa tignasse noire.

'_Je suppose qu'ils reviennent d'un entrainement… Ils ont toujours un ballon de football avec eux. Et dire qu'ils font ça tous les jours! C'est bon de voir des enfants plein d'énergie comme ça!_' se dit la jeune femme.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de les voir se chamailler et elle remarquait avec amusement les joues de la fille s'empourprer d'énervement quand son ami restait de marbre face à tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Ce garçon avait l'air d'avoir un sang froid à toute épreuve. La rousse riait discrètement jusqu'à ce que quelque chose interrompe leur conversation :

« Karin! »

'_Ah!'_ se réjouit Orihime, _'aujourd'hui, j'ai appris le prénom de la petite fille!' _

Puis, quelque chose réagit dans ses souvenirs et la jeune fille se trouva complètement alerte : '_Cette voix…! C'est…!'_

Quand elle le vit apparaître près des deux enfants, elle ne put se retenir et s'écria :

« Kurosaki-kun! »

La seconde suivante, les métros étaient arrêtés sur les deux quais et elle ne le voyait plus.

~~~0000~~~

Ichigo venait d'arriver. Il était resté à une réunion après les cours et rentrait plus tard qu'à son habitude. Il avait rejoint sa sœur, Kurosaki Karin, et son curieux ami, Hitsugaya Toushirou quand il entendit une femme l'appeler. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la chercher des yeux que les métros étaient là et que la foule commençait à s'amasser à l'intérieur.

'_Ah, mon vieux Ichigo, tu te fais des idées. Tu penses trop à…'_

Il interrompit son train de pensées en apercevant quelque chose de familier dans le métro d'à côté.

« Inoue! »

Elle était là, entrain d'essayer de ne pas s'étouffer entre deux autres passagers. Et elle réussit enfin à se dégager en se plaçant devant la vitre. Quand elle releva la tête et vit qui la fixait depuis l'autre métro, Ichigo put lire la surprise et la joie sur son visage. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main, tout sourire et les pommettes rougissantes. Le jeune homme, attendri et amusé, lui rendit un sourire en coin et un signe de la main avec la nonchalance qui lui était propre. Et les métros partirent chacun de leur côté, ne laissant aux deux jeunes gens que le temps d'un bref regard avant d'être hors de vue.

~~~0000~~~

Dès qu'Orihime rentra dans son petit appartement, elle se retrouva dans une réflexion intense. Elle était toujours sous l'emprise de l'euphorie d'avoir revu l'homme de ses rêves et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautiller au moindre de ses pas. Elle s'arrêta cependant quand elle se rendit compte d'un fait essentiel :

« Mais si Kurosaki-kun prend le métro à la même station que moi… C'est que l'école dans laquelle il donne cours ne se trouve pas loin de la bibliothèque! »

Ça voulait dire qu'elle pourrait encore le revoir, et que cette fois, ce ne serait pas par pure coïncidence. Mais un problème persistait…

« Haooon… Orihime fait un effort! Il faut que tu te souviennes du nom de l'établissement! »

En effet, la bibliothèque se trouvait dans la très grande ville de Karakura, qui ne comptait pas moins d'un vingtaine d'écoles secondaires. Après un bon quart d'heure à tourner autour de la petite table du salon, la jeune femme devait se faire une raison : elle devrait demander dans chaque école si un beau jeune homme roux à l'air mécontent y était professeur de littérature. Cela allait déranger beaucoup de monde qu'elle vienne à l'improviste pour demander cela, mais elle n'abandonnerait pas! C'était la seule façon de le rencontrer à nouveau. Et elle était toujours entrain de se coacher mentalement quand elle entra dans sa chambre et que son regard se posa sur le placard.

« Oh! Mais quelle idiote! C'était là depuis le début! J'étais tellement occupée à rêvasser que j'avais complètement oublié! »

La chance lui souriait de nouveau. Dans son placard, Orihime avait rangé le panneau qu'elle avait utilisé pour accueillir les enfants lors de leur visite au Salon du Livre jeunesse. Le nom de l'école était inscrit dessus, il lui suffisait maintenant de découvrir l'adresse de l'établissement d'enseignement secondaire.

Le lendemain serait le jour de fermeture de la bibliothèque. Elle demanderait à la chef, Ise Nanao, une femme stricte mais juste, si elle pouvait prendre congé au lieu de travailler en back office, elle remplacerait une de ses collègues une autre fois!

~~~0000~~~

Tout le long du chemin du retour, Ichigo n'entendait plus qu'une chose : l'écho de son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine. À côté de lui, sa sœur et Toushirou discutaient avec animation mais c'est comme si leurs paroles ne pouvaient pas atteindre ses oreilles.

Aujourd'hui, il était invité à passer la soirée avec sa famille. Kurosaki Isshin, son père, avait longuement insisté pour que son abruti de fils daigne enfin se joindre à eux. Et ce, alors que son appartement ne se trouvait qu'à deux pâtés de maison et qu'il passait les voir tous les week-ends. Au final, les nerfs d'Ichigo n'avaient pas tenu longtemps face aux simagrées exagérées de son géniteur. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination et que Toushirou les eut quittés, le rouquin choisit de se retirer dans sa chambre, comme il faisait habituellement dans son adolescence. La pièce était restée inchangée, étant donné qu'il venait encore loger de temps à autres. Et c'était dans cette pièce qu'il pouvait le mieux se ressourcer. Une fois installé sur son lit, il fixa le plafond et commença à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit embrumé.

'_Elle était là… whow… C'est sûr que j'avais envie de la revoir mais je ne m'attendais pas à me sentir aussi… content…'_

Oui, il était définitivement heureux d'avoir pu à nouveau rencontrer Inoue. C'était fou, il la connaissait à peine mais jamais une personne ne lui avait autant donné envie de sourire. Quelque chose qui n'était vraiment pas dans son caractère. Enfin, depuis le décès de sa mère lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

La décision qu'il avait prise plus tôt dans la journée s'affirma. Il allait la retrouver, il voulait en savoir plus sur la jeune femme qui lui causait tant de réflexions. Ichigo serra les points et se releva :

'_Par où commencer ?... Je vais d'abord téléphoner au directeur ! Le connaissant, il doit sûrement tenir un registre de toutes les personnes avec lesquelles il a été en contact !'_

Comme prévu, Kuchiki Byakuya, qui n'était nul autre que le stoïque frère aîné de Rukia, avait bien conservé les coordonnées de l'organisateur du Salon du Livre jeunesse. Ainsi, le jeune professeur passa une partie de la soirée au téléphone. Ukitake Juushirou était un homme prévenant qui adorait les enfants. Lorsqu'il lui demanda si, par hasard, il ne connaissait pas la bibliothèque dans laquelle travaillait la bénévole nommée Inoue Orihime, il ne crut pas sa chance ! Ukitake était un ami proche de Kyouraku Shunsui, le mari de la chef de la jeune fille en question. Après avoir récupéré toutes les informations nécessaires, Ichigo put continuer sa soirée en famille, le cœur joyeux et léger. Mais sans trop le montrer tout-de-même… Il ne faudrait pas que son fouineur de père trouve un nouveau prétexte pour le taquiner.

~~~0000~~~

Le lendemain, une belle jeune femme se présenta à la grille de l'école secondaire de Karakura. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là…

'_Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ?! Je n'ai même pas pensé à une excuse pour le voir ! Il va me prendre pour une fille désespérée…'_

Mais c'était maintenant ou jamais. Si elle ne le faisait pas aujourd'hui, elle n'en aurait plus le courage, sa timidité reprendrait naturellement le dessus. Pendant qu'elle continuait à consolider sa détermination, elle s'était faite repérée par deux jeunes femmes qui se tenaient dans la coure de récréation. Toutes deux se consultèrent du regard avant de se présenter devant la curieuse personne qui s'agitait devant l'entrée.

« Bonjour ! Est-ce que nous pouvons vous aider ? » demanda la plus petite des deux.

Cela fit reprendre conscience à la jolie rousse de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et elle répondit précipitamment :

« O-oh bonjour ! J-je m'appelle Inoue Orihime, je suis bibliothécaire et je cherche un professeur de littérature du nom de Kurosaki Ichigo ! »

Elle avait tout dit d'une traite et ne put s'empêcher de rougir à sa requête. Mais elle fut vite distraite par les sourires pleins de sous-entendus qu'arboraient à présent ses deux interlocutrices, qui finirent par reprendre la parole :

« Je suis Arisawa Tatsuki, la prof de gym, » commença la plus grande, aux cheveux noirs courts et ébouriffés, « Ichigo travaille bien ici ! ».

« Je me nomme Kuchiki Rukia et je suis professeur de dessin » continua ensuite l'autre, à la chevelure noire et soyeuse et aux grands yeux bleus nuit, « mais malheureusement aujourd'hui, c'est son jour de congé… »

« Oh… » Orihime n'avait pas prévu cette éventualité et se trouva, d'un coup, très déçue. Et cela avait dû se voir sur son visage parce qu'aussitôt, les deux professeurs s'agitèrent :

« Ah ! Mais vous pouvez repasser un autre jour ! Je suis sûre qu'il sera tooout-à-fait disposé à vous recevoir ! » s'exclama la jeune femme au look décontracté.

« Ou, si vous voulez, nous pourrions prendre un message et informer Ichigo de votre passage. Laissez-moi prendre vos coordonnées pour qu'il puisse vous recontacter ! » s'empressa de déclamer l'autre jeune femme, qui avait l'air de bonne famille, en sortant de sa poche un petit carnet et un stylo.

Orihime nota qu'elles avaient toutes les deux comme des étoiles dans les yeux, comme si elles anticipaient quelque chose… mais elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi. Aussi prit-elle un air embarrassé et refusa leur proposition. De quoi aurait-elle l'air si elle se montrait trop insistante ? Elle ne voulait être une gêne pour Kurosaki-kun…

En regardant partir leur étrange visiteuse, Tatsuki et Rukia se regardèrent avec une brillance malfaisante dans les yeux.

« Tu penses la même chose que moi ? » demanda la première sur un ton plein de malice.

« Oooh que oui… ça expliquerait pourquoi il est devenu si distant ces derniers jours… j'en connais un qui va devoir répondre à pas mal de questions ! Et attends que je raconte ça à Renji ! »

Les deux comparses éclatèrent de rire et s'en allèrent préparer leur plan machiavélique.

~~~0000~~~

Déçue… Elle était déçue d'elle-même.

'_Orihime… qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as réagi comme ça ? Tu aurais pu accepter l'offre d'Arisawa-san et Kuchiki-san. En plus, elles ont l'air de bien connaître Kurosaki-kun…'_

De plus, les deux jeunes femmes avaient eu l'air de vouloir l'aider. C'était vraiment trop bête de sa part.

« Haaah… Si seulement les petits hommes bleus avaient été là, ils m'auraient sûrement encouragée ! » Car même s'ils étaient toujours prêts à lui faire des farces, ces petits êtres qui peuplaient son imaginaire étaient souvent d'un grand soutien.

Rangiku-san allait être déçue aussi. Elle semblait ravie de l'initiative de sa jeune amie. D'ailleurs, que dirait-elle ?

'_Voyons…_ *Hime ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là à te morfonde ! Ce Kurosaki n'attend que toi, je suis sûre qu'il n'avait jamais vu une aussi belle fille que toi et qu'il rêve même de toi la nuit ! Tu ne dois pas hésiter. Si j'étais toi, je passerais la nuit devant la barrière de son école ou j'y retournerais tous les jours s'il le faut ! Haaaaw, c'est la première fois que ma petite Hime tombe amoureuse, alors je suis sûre que c'est l'homme de ta vie et je veux que tu l'attrapes et que tu le gardes, quitte à t'attacher à lui avec des menottes ! De toute façon, aucun homme sensé ne pourrait résister à ces énormes-* _WAAAAH !'_

Bon, penser à Rangiku-san n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées… Mais dans un sens, elle avait raison. Oui, il fallait qu'elle persévère ! Non, il n'était pas dit qu'Inoue Orihime baisserait les bras si facilement. Et se promettant mentalement d'appeler sa grande amie pour la remercier quand elle rentrerait, la jeune fille reprit sa route un nouveau sourire accroché au visage.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle arrivait chez elle. En voyant ce qui l'attendait devant sa porte, elle se dit qu'elle était décidément chanceuse et que finalement, elle n'aurait pas à faire tant d'efforts pour le revoir.

~~~0000~~~

Ça faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures que Kurosaki Ichigo patientait sur le palier extérieur d'un immeuble. Le premier appartement derrière lui appartenait à la femme qui perturbait ses pensées depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

Il s'était d'abord rendu à la bibliothèque, espérant la trouver au comptoir, l'accueillant avec un charmant sourire. Hélas, quand il interrogea la chef, celle-ci refusa de lui donner l'adresse de son employée. Mais comme le hasard faisait si bien les choses, une autre personne était présente lors de cette entrevue. Une amie qui passait saluer Nanao, une femme dans la trentaine, grande, très belle, à la longue chevelure d'un blond vénitien et qui n'avait pas honte de montrer sa poitrine exagérément développée. Cette femme, Matsumoto-san, semblait être également une amie proche d'Inoue car dès qu'elle apprit le nom du jeune professeur, elle insista très fortement pour que la patronne lui donne l'adresse. Et voilà où il en était. Il faisait doux pour un début de mois d'automne, juste une petite brise, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'attendre dehors. Et il attendit, en compagnie de son fidèle Shakespeare.

Sa patience fut enfin récompensée quand ses oreilles repérèrent des bruits de pas venir droit vers lui. Alors il se releva et put admirer les joues de la jeune femme qui se tenait en face de lui rougir et dessiner un sourire qui semblait dire qu'elle était aussi heureuse que lui d'être réuni.

« Bonsoir Inoue » fut-il le premier à dire.

« Bonsoir Kurosaki-kun » répondit-elle doucement, comme si elle avait peur de briser le moment.

« Je suis passé à la bibliothèque mais vous n'y étiez pas… » continua-t-il, sur un ton d'excuse.

Ce fut un léger rire qui vint en retour, et il fixa curieusement son interlocutrice pour en comprendre la raison.

« Hahaha ! Il semblerait que nous ayons eu la même idée Kurosaki-kun. Je suis passée à votre école et vous n'étiez pas là non plus ! »

« Heh, on dirait que nous sommes bien assortis… » reprit Ichigo, à moitié pensif.

« Oui… »

Ce fut le dernier mot de la jolie rousse avant que les deux jeune gens ne se plongent dans la contemplation de l'autre. Tous deux se soutenaient du regard et étaient incapables de s'en détacher. Comme hypnotisés, ils se rapprochaient lentement l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches l'un de l'autre, le jeune homme prit délicatement les mains d'Orihime dans les siennes. Chacun put alors ressentir une émotion incontrôlable monter en eux. C'était presque irréel.

« Je voulais te revoir » murmura-t-il.

« Je voulais te rencontrer » susurra-t-elle.

Toujours aussi lentement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent. Une légère hésitation avant qu'elles se touchent, ils se mangeaient encore de yeux et voulaient faire durer cet instant, encore un peu… Et enfin, leurs paupières se baissèrent, pour mieux savourer la sensation d'un baiser amoureux, un baiser pour découvrir l'autre.

Rencontre et réunion de deux êtres irrésistiblement attirés l'un vers l'autre par une force invisible.

FIN

* * *

_En espérant que vous ayez pris autant de plaisir pour lire cette fic que moi pour l'écrire !_

_Merci :)_

_~Llyza_


End file.
